But I'm Your
by Lazarus76
Summary: A little mistake leads to a punishment...and others. Rated M for a mature theme. Inspired by the film Secretary. FluffKinkCrack! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me - this was inspired by the film Secretary. **

"You've got it wrong. Again."

Arthur found himself reddening to the roots of his hair. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You will be. Stand in front of the desk."

Arthur did as he was told.

"Bend over it. Make sure your hands are flat out in front of you."

Arthur did so.

"Start reading."

"The mark is clearly a young man with time and money to spend. He goes to-"

Suddenly, Eames' hand collided with his rump, which was perfectly outlined in black dress slacks. A shiver of pain went through Arthur.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" The tone was mocking.

Arthur swallowed.

"-some clubs in the city, but he's often in restaurants with his-"

A second time. Arthur felt his breathing become hotter and ragged.

"Oh my," said the silky British voice, "you want it again, do you?"

"gorgeous partner. They clearly have a lot of fun together doing-"

A third time. Arthur could feel the heat from Eames' hand coursing through his skin.

"Please finish."

-"things that wouldn't be approved of."

A fourth spank. Arthur groaned. He could feel himself growing hard and long.

"No, my Darling. What I do to you, I completely approve of it."

Arthur closed his eyes. He would never admit it, but so did he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me, inspired the film Secretary**

"There. Is that too tight?"

"No, that's perfect."

"Excellent. Go and fetch me a cup of tea, will you darling?"

Ariadne looked up as Arthur moved purposefully into the main room of the warehouse. He was dressed immaculately – black vest, black dress slacks, a fitted white shirt and and silk tie.

And a black bondage brace. Which was keeping his arms locked out as though he were nailed to a cross.

Cobb and the Architect watched, mesmerised, as Arthur moved towards the tiny kitchenette. He bent at the knees, turned his shoulders, and deftly picked up a mug. Standing up straight, he then bent again and placed it next to the kettle. Moving one step forward, he swung his right arm, and grabbed hold of the box of tea bags from the shelf. He dropped down again, placing the box on the counter. Standing up, and bending to the side at his waist, he flipped it open, then bent, pulled out a tea bag. He carefully dropped it into a mug. He took a step back, and bending at the knees again, flipped the switch on the kettle.

Cobb and Ariadne were open mouthed. Watching Arthur make Eames tea was like watching a ballet sequence. As the kettle came to the boil, Arthur dropped down, and pulled open the fridge. He retrieved milk. Bringing it up, he squeezed the carton, and poured a splash of milk into the mug. He dropped, put it on the counter, then picked up the now boiled kettle. Water went into the mug, he waited. Bending again, he put a spoon in the mug, drew out the tea bag, and tossed it in the sink. Bending again, he picked up the mug, not spilling a drop. He then walked through the warehouse, to where Eames was sitting, pouring over photos.

"Your tea." Arthur bent at the knees again, and placed it on the desk.

"Thank you, darling", the Forger replied. Arthur turned to go, when Eames suddenly exclaimed "Artie!"

"Yes?"

"No biscuit!"

The Point Man turned ,his dark brown eyes sparkling.

"I guess you'll have to punish me, Eames."

The Forger smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, does that hurt?"

"No, its fine."

"Good. Shall we go? I don't want us to keep Cobb and Ariadne waiting."

Entering the restaurant, Eames was conscious of admiring glances – from both women and men – being directed at him and Arthur. Or, more likely, Arthur. Dressed in a charcoal grey suit, with a lilac tie, his hair slicked back, and standing up straight, he could have passed for a model.

Then Eames noticed eyes were widening in their direction.

It could have something to do with the black leather collar round the Point Man's neck, which was connected to a leash in the Forger's hand. The Maitre D's looked slightly shocked. Eames smiled, placatingly.

"I believe you have reservations for us? We're with Mr Cobb."

"Of course." Reddening, the Maitre D' led them to a table, where the Architect and Extractor were already seated.

"Eames! Arthur!" Cobb rose to his feet. "Good to see you-" he broke off as he saw what was round Arthur's neck.

Arthur smiled.

"Good to see you guys out of hours as well!" Eames spoke jovially. "Shall we sit? No, not you darling-" he tugged the leash – "if you could just stand there for a minute it will be fine."

Arthur acquiesced. Ariadne's eyes were like saucers.

"Now, what to order…" Eames flipped through the menu.

Cobb was open mouthed. Arthur stood stock still.

"Um…Eames?"

"Yes, Cobb?"

"What about Arthur?"

Eames blinked. "Oh yes. You can sit down now, Darling. Remember, only take a sip of water every ten minutes. No bread."

The Extractor's face was a mask of shock. Ariadne was looking slightly aroused. Eames reached for his water glass.

The waiter approached. "Can I take your orders?"

Cobb recovered his composure. "Oh, yes. The sea bass, for me please. Ariadne?"

Ariadne spoke. "I'll go for tuna."

The waiter turned to Eames. "Sir?"

"Oh, I'll have the steak, rare. And he – " he gestured to Arthur – "will also have steak, medium, but only half of it. Also, only one spoonful of salad, and two spoonfuls of wild rice."

The waiter blinked. "Of course, Sir." He hastily withdrew.

Cobb leaned forward. "Eames!"

"What is it, mate?"

Cobb cleared his throat. "Don't you think Arthur is capable of ordering his own food?"

"Of course he is. But he trusts me to order for him. I know what he likes."

Cobb hurriedly reached for his own glass of water, and took a long swallow.

Conversation was stilted, and when the food arrived, it stopped completely. The plates were set down, and cutlery was picked up, except by Arthur.

"Darling, you can start to eat now. Remember, you have to chew every mouthful at least five times. Only sip water after every three mouthfuls. And don't talk. Its bad manners."

Cobb and Ariadne lost interest in their food, transfixed by Arthur. His methodical chewing and swallowing was hypnotic. By the time he had finished, they still had food on their plates.

The waiter arrived at their table. "Dessert?"

"Oh, no," Eames replied. "I've got something very sweet to have at home."

Cobb nearly choked. He looked at Arthur, whose expression was one of placidity.

Eames pulled out his wallet. "Right, $100 should cover our share…I'll see you both tomorrow." He stood up, and tugged on the leash. The Point Man rose to his feet.

The Extractor and Forger were speechless.

"Oh, Artie!" Eames exclaimed, "you've spilt food on yourself!" A slight stain was on his tie. "I guess you need punishing for that, don't you?"

Arthur nodded, smiling.

"Right, lets go." Eames pulled on his jacket. "I always prefer dining at home…you can eat in bed."

Arthur nodded.

"Plus," he added, "I can talk with my mouth full."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews are appreciated, thank you!**

"Oh yes, that's perfect. Can you still swallow?"

Arthur nodded, rendered dumb by the black leather gag tied around his mouth.

Eames stroked a finger down his chest. "This might upset the others, but remember, you cannot take the gag off. You are mute for the entire day."

Arthur nodded again.

As they entered the warehouse, Ariadne looked up. "Do either of you want a…" her voice trailed off as she saw the wide strip of leather bound round Arthur's jaw.

"A coffee? I'd love one darling." Eames replied smoothly. "Artie, remember – you nod once for yes, and twice for no."

Arthur nodded, twice.

Ariadne got up, and hastily walked to the kitchenette. Arthur went to sit at his desk.

Cobb strolled in. "Arthur, I really need to discuss the mark with you. You should tell me what you-"

He stopped. His Point Man looked at him, raising his eyebrows quizzically. He picked up a piece of paper, and a pen. After writing for two minutes, he held it up.

Cobb blinked.

_I found out where he lives, and also that he's engaged. There is information on the laptop, its on the file marked Z36._

Cobb's expression blackened. "EAMES!"

"Yes, mate?"

"I suggest you take the gag off Arthur!"

"No can do," the Forger replied smoothly. "You see, Artie was a bad boy last night. He answered me back. His punishment is to be silent for the entire day. And a gag is the most effective way."

"But you can't muzzle him like a dog!"

"I haven't muzzled him like a dog! That gag is made with Russian leather Cobb, it cost me nearly $200-"

"Save it." Cobb marched to his desk, and glared at the Forger.

Arthur worked steadily on. Ariadne walked up and placed a mug of coffee on his desk.

"Oh, you can't drink it, Artie!" Eames looked at him. "Oh, shame. I guess you'll have to wait until this evening."

Cobb's eyes widened.

Arthur bowed his head, gracefully.

"So what did Arthur say?" Ariadne was fascinated.

"He criticised my cooking. He tried to tell me how to grill steak. So as a punishment, he's been gagged. Trust me, darling, I love what Arthur does with his mouth. Except speaking."

Cobb shook his head. Arthur tapped his laptop keys, the gag concealing his smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"There, I think that says all it needs to, doesn't it?"

"It does."

"Excellent. We'll give them to the others."

Cobb found the pale blue envelope on his desk the next morning. Opening it, he read the card enclosed, his eyes widening with shock:

_Eames and Arthur cordially invite you to their collaring ceremony, where Arthur officially becomes Eames' property. Please bring your own bottle._

Cobb let it drop to the desk. "EAMES! ARTHUR!"

Eames got to the desk first. "Whats up?"

"A collaring ceremony? A COLLARING CEREMONY?"

Eames blinked. "Yes – its like a marriage ceremony, but for a dom and his sub. Its showing that Arthur has agreed to hand all control of his life over to me."

Cobb was spluttering with rage. "You can't do this!"

"But why?" Eames looked nonplussed.

"Because…Arthur's a grown man!"

"Exactly, Cobb." The Point Man glided up, his hands cuffed in front of him. "I am a grown adult. Which is why my choice to give my life to Eames is exactly that – my choice."

"But- but-"

"Arthur is my sub," Eames interrupted smoothly. "Everything I do to him – gagging, bondage, whipping, spanking, buggering him sideways into oblivion with a flashing dildo – is done with his consent. If Arthur says no, I don't do it. I may be the dom, but I can only be so if he says yes."

"Eames is my rock," Arthur supplied helpfully, "but I'm the water that runs around it."

Cobb was red faced and speechless.

"Arthur lets me control his life, but he has control of me. I need his submission, he needs my dominance." As if to underline this, Eames tilted the Point Man's head up for a deep kiss.

"Really, Cobb," Arthur spoke as he and Eames broke apart, "you didn't think I'd let him do it because he wanted, did you? Its because I want it. All the time."

Cobb watched as the Point Man bowed to the Forger. Then he realised. It was unconventional, some would even think it odd, but he'd never seen either look so happy.

"Well, if it works for you…"

"Thank you, Cobb." Eames smiled graciously. "And now, Arthur…where did you put that dildo?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Sadly!**

"Arthur darling, will you make me a cup of tea? Thanks!"

Arthur got up from his desk, and walked towards the kitchenette. Cobb and Ariadne exchanged glances. They were gradually getting use to Arthur belonging to Eames – signified by the fur lined black leather collar round his neck, with a tiny silver "E" dangling from it. Over the last few weeks, they had also got used to Arthur coming in dressed in a pencil skirt with high heels, bare chested and in black leather jeans, and sucking a dummy. But they still couldn't get over Arthur uncomplainingly making tea.

Silently, the Point Man boiled the kettle, put milk in mugs, and dropped tea bags into them. He was swift and graceful, quick and clean. After he'd poured boiling water in the mugs, he arranged them on a tray, lifted it, and walked back through the warehouse.

Cobb got one.

Ariadne got one.

Eames got one.

"Thanks darling, put it-oh, God!" The Forger had got up from his chair, turned, and in doing so, had hit Arthur in the jaw with his elbow. The Point Man staggered back, turning white.

"Oh, darling, what have I done?" Fascinated, Cobb and Ariadne watched as the Forger took Arthur's face in his, handling it as though it were a precious, priceless antique. He tenderly ran his thumb along Arthur's lip, and then moved it to the jaw.

"No blood," he said, "and I haven't knocked any of your teeth out, thank God."

Arthur smiled.

"Every day, you tie me up, blindfold me, spank me, violate me sexually, call me your filthy dirty whore who needs to be punished with a straight face, and yet you accidentally whack me in the jaw and you're in tears."

Eames nodded, his eyes full of tears. Ariadne was scarlet. Cobb looked embarrassed.

The Point Man raised his eyebrows.

"Well. I guess that's what separates a consensual sadist like you from a psychopath."

The Extractor and Architect exchanged glances. It was going to be a long day…


	7. Chapter 7

"You need to eat more, Darling!"

Cobb, Ariadne, and Yusuf exchanged looks. Going out for dinner with the newly collared couple was both fascinating and embarrassing in turns.

Arthur smiled and said nothing.

"I mean," Eames turned to his other companions. "Don't you all think he's too thin? I'm amazed I haven't crushed him, or snapped him in half when I-"

"Eames!" Cobb snapped. He took a sip of water. "Arthur's weight is not a discussion for the dinner table."

The Forger looked surprised. "But – there's food, you can can eat it, or not and-"

"Eames." Cobb gave him a warning look. "Just stop it. I've come to terms with the fact you're a dominant. I may not accept you turning out to be a feeder."

Eames glowered and put a fork into his pasta. Arthur silently ate his lasagne. Ariadne and Yusuf were both slightly red.

Eames put a hand on Arthur's knee and squeezed it. The Point Man blushed and dropped his knife.

"Don't worry," he said, jovially, "I'll fatten you up, no problem-ouch!"

The Extractor kicked him, hard. Eames glared. Cobb smiled, victorious.

As they paid and left, Cobb turned to Eames. "Remember", he said, in a warning tone, "I do not want to see the two of you on any late night documentaries. Or Arthur suddenly going up to 500lbs."

Eames shrugged. "Darling, the only time you'll see us on television is when we're having sex right on top of it. And 500lbs would be too much for even me to handle, and I can handle a lot…"

Cobb shook his head.

Back at their house, Eames disappeared into the bathroom. Arthur went to the bedroom, stripped, and started winding his leather restraints around his wrist.

"Um, darling, no, I lie there tonight…"

Arthur blinked. His dom was completely naked – and covered from head to foot in glistening maple syrup.

"I know you have a sweet tooth, and I really think you need some more meat on you- so licking this off is a good way to start."

Arthur smiled. "You do know how to please me."

Eames settled on the bed. "Right. Start licking."

Arthur got on top, and moved down to his crotch. "Certainly. There's just one thing."

"Whats that, darling?"

"I have to launder the sheets tomorrow, don't I?"

Eames smiled, lazily.

"Sub's privilege, darling. Lick it all off, and there'll be less mess…"


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe we're here." Cobb turned to Ariadne and Yusuf as he rang the doorbell next to the front door. It was a cold evening, and their faces were partially obscured by hats and scarves.

"We're here because they invited us, and because we're friends." Ariadne replied. She blew into her hands.

"I can't wait to see their décor." The Chemist spoke distractedly; Cobb and Ariadne turned to look at him.

"Décor?" Cobb repeated.

"Well, what do they have on their walls? Pictures, wallpaper, chains, whips…?"

"Thank you!" Cobb spoke abruptly. Ariadne was slightly scarlet. Anything Cobb wanted to add was cut off by the door suddenly opening. Eames, in a black, open necked shirt, filled the door frame.

"You all made it!" His tone was jovial, and his sparkled. Ariadne realised he was genuinely pleased to see them – an opportunity for him and his sub to show off their home to their friends. "Come in, I'll take your coats."

As they entered, Cobb noted with relief that the hallway was reassuringly normal - decorated in warm sand tones, with a gorgeous rug hanging on the wall. The furniture, he noticed, had been purchased by people who clearly had taste, and money.

"This way." Eames gestured.

"Um," Ariadne spoke up. "Where's Arth-"

She stopped abruptly. Arthur was standing in the middle of the lounge, dressed in an immaculate French Maid's outfit. A black silk skirt fell to his mid-thighs, the rest of which were encased in sheer white stockings. Black two inch heels completed the ensemble. He was holding a tray on which four full champagne flutes were placed.

Cobb choked. Arthur smiled. He held the tray forward.

"Oh, excellent idea, darling. Drink?" Eames picked up one of the flutes and gestured for the others to join him.

"I see you didn't get any hired help in, Eames." Cobb commented as he reached for a flute.

"Well, the way I see it," the Forger said casually, "why hire a servant when you've got someone already willing to do it? Thanks Darling," he turned to Arthur, "you can get back in the kitchen now."

Arthur nodded his head and walked back across the room. Cobb quickly drained his champagne. Ariadne and Yusuf were open mouthed. The Point Man had something of a wiggle to his gait, caused, Cobb surmised, by the heels.

"Are you looking at my sub's legs?" Eames jokingly asked Ariadne. "I admit, I wondered what he kept hidden-"

"EAMES!"

"Ok, Dom, sorry…"

Arthur re-appeared in the doorway. "Dinner is served." His voice was calm, and confident.

Eames hurriedly swallowed the last of his champagne. "Fabulous. Shall we?"

The meal itself, Cobb had to admit, was superb - tomato bruschetta to begin, followed by monkfish on squid ink noodles. Several bottles of wine were on the table, and Eames opened them with a flourish.

Cobb took a sip of Merlot. The beautifully cooked food, and the red wine, had taken the sting out of his annoyance. Maybe it was best to let Eames and Arthur live and let live.

Arthur had not eaten with them; he'd spent the meal hovering, unobtrusively, by the table. He was always ready to pour another glass of wine, pass a vegetable dish, or serve more noodles.

"Oh, darling," Eames gestured to him. "Would you mind wiping my chin?"

Cobb, Ariadne, and Yusuf watched with fascination as Arthur leaned over, and gently wiped a dribble of dressing off his face.

"Why don't you just ask him to peel you a grape?" Cobb commented, sarcastically.

"Oh, he does that for the cheese course." Eames retorted. He took another swallow of wine.

Plates were cleared, and Arthur brought out dessert - a rich looking chocolate cheesecake. He set it in the centre.

"Thank you, darling," Eames spoke and Arthur withdrew to the side. "He's a fabulous cook, he really is."

"Oh, really?" Cobb raised his eyebrows. "No wonder you're getting so fat, Eames!"

Ariadne giggled into her wine glass, and even Yusuf grinned. The Forger, for once, looked slightly offended.

"Its not fat!" His voice sounded wounded. "Its…relaxed muscle!"

"Relaxed?" A voice spoke from the side. "More like comatose!"

Everyone stared in shock as Arthur spoke. Eames choked slightly.

"Um…well, I think I can perhaps have some cheesecake later…"

"Certainly." Arthur's eyes were sparkling. "Where do you want me to serve it?"

Cobb shook his head. "More wine. Now!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Darling. Bedtime!"

Arthur looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Its only 9pm."

The Forger raised his eyebrows at him. "Naughty little boys must go to bed early."

Arthur folded the newspaper and put it down. "Of course. I'll get the flogger."

The Point Man went into the bedroom, and stripped to his boxer shorts. Folding up his clothes, he placed them carefully on a chair. He then stood, attentively, at the end of the bed.

The Forger came in. Arthur picked up the flogger, kissed it, and handed it to him.

"Bend over."

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur was handed back the flogger. Kissing it, he walked to put it in its box. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eames shedding his clothes. The Forger dropped them on the floor. Silently, Arthur walked round and picked them up, shaking them out.

Eames pulled back the covers on his side of the bed, and his eyes widened.

Underneath the silk sheets, was a large, black, cockroach.

"Arthur," Eames spoke in a slightly strangled voice. "What is _this?"_

"It's a cockroach."

"Why is it in my bed!"

"I thought you'd like it."

"A cockroach?"

"Its how I see you sometimes. I see you as tough, never cracking, some of the things you do to me are horrible, and you upset me, but, you'll always be here. For me. And I have to remind myself, that whilst you do upset me at times, all the decisions you make are in my best interest. And you crawl into my pants every night. Like the cockroach."

Eames leaned forward and kissed Arthur on the lips.

"Thank you darling. And now, for that, get the flogger again…"


	10. Chapter 10

He groaned as the hand smacked sharply against his buttocks.

"Oh, again!"

Whack! Another slap against his firm flesh, with a slight rub against the black leather pants.

"Please…harder…"

WHACK! This time, the hand came down flat on his ass, causing him to quiver and his legs to kick up slightly.

"Careful!"

Whack! Slightly softer, but still caused a groan of pleasure. Another rub on the buttocks. This caused a spasm of pleasure to go through his body.

"You ok, lying across my lap?"

"Oh, yes. Please, again!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Oh, God, that feels so good…please, AGAIN!"

WHACK!

"Again, please! Please!"

"But…"

"What?"

"Its just my legs are getting a little…numb…"

Eames looked up, from where he was lying on Arthur's lap. "And here I was, thinking you were enjoying spanking the dom…which was the fantasy you agreed to fulfil…"

"Oh, I am," Arthur replied, eyes sparkling mischeviously. "But, Eames, you are a bit heavy."

"Well, that's your fault. You're the one who cooks!"

"Indeed. Still, do you want to spank me."

"Thought you'd never ask." Eames was up off Arthur's lap, and sat in a chair, grabbing the Point Man's wrist and having him lie across his thighs on his stomach.

His hand hovered tantalisingly above Arthur's buttocks, firm and pert, outlined in black leather.

"Ready darling? Here we go…"

WHACK!


	11. Chapter 11

"Mmmm, hmmmm, mmmmm"

"Does that taste good?"

"Mmmmmmmmmm…."

"Oh I'm sorry darling. Please don't try and talk with your mouth full."

"Mmmmmmm…."

"Come on, a bit more…"

"Mmmmmmm…"

"It tastes good, doesn't it? It should do…"

"Mmmmmmm…."

"Its been waiting for you for hours…"

"Mmmmmm…."

"That's it, get it in your mouth, I insist you swallow it all down-"

"EAMES!"

The Forger blinked. "Sorry, what? Whats wrong?"

Cobb's face was scarlet. Ariadne's had a warm blush. Yusuf was slack jawed. Arthur, who was being spoon fed by the Forger, had a look of near ecstasy on his face.

"Will you please not do this?" The Extractor hissed. "We're in public!"

Eames turned. The sight of a man feeding another man with a spoon – Arthur was practically lapping Double Death by Chocolate Cake off the plate – had caught some bemused and slightly shocked stares.

"You should see what I'd do with the whipped cream-"

"Just-" Cobb's voice was terse. "Just – no. Shut up, Eames. Let Arthur eat."

"Thank you, that is the point. Eat more, darling!" He scooped a large chunk off the slice, and Arthur sucked on the spoon. Eames raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

Cobb shook his head. "Eames. Arthur's going to be the size of a house by the time you've finished. Its not healthy." He turned to Arthur. "You used to have such a healthy diet, and now you seem to eat the most calorific stuff-"

Arthur swallowed his mouthful of cake.

"Its because I burn it off at night. Besides, for what's happening later, I need the energy." He turned and took another mouthful of cake off the spoon."

Cobb was speechless. Eames smiled knowingly.

"That's the spirit. Shall we save the cream for later?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, that feels so…good…"

"Hmmm…yes…"

"Just so…soft…"

"Mmmm….what?"

Eames pulled away from Arthur, his face splitting in a delighted grin. "I don't believe it! You've got _love handles!"_

Arthur blushed. "Well-"

"No, its great! A sub's life obviously suits you! You're actually getting _cuddly!"_

Arthur glared at Eames.

"Don't look at me like that, darling."

"I'm sorry." Arthur lowered his eyes.

"So…you're not happy about it…guess I'll have to get you exercised." He leaned in and kissed him. "Come with me."

They slid off their seats at the bar and walked a couple of blocks, back to the warehouse. Using his keys, Eames opened the door and pulled Arthur inside.

"Right, to the desk!"

Going to the largest desk in the room, Eames grabbed a stack of paper and files and dumped them on the floor. Then, he turned to Arthur.

"Right, one, two, and over you go!"

Arthur gasped as Eames grabbed him and pushed him over the desk. He felt the Forger's hands over his back, and under his waist, before being taken. He groaned with pleasure.

"Oh, do you want it again, you dirty slut?" Eames chuckled.

"Oh yes!"

"Well, I can't refuse…"

Ten minutes later, both men were slumped, giggling, on the floor, bathed in a post-coital glow.

"Well, I think that burned off a few calories, Artie." Eames leaned over and rubbed the Point Man's stomach.

"Yes, but now we're going to go home and you'll feed me cheesecake."

"Well, I can't have you turning into a total stick, now can I?"

The two got up, put the files back, and walked home.

The next morning, Cobb made a sound of irritation. Arthur, Eames, and Ariadne looked up.

"Who squirted glue over my desk?"

Arthur, his ears reddening, lowered his face to the file.

"Oh, I'm sure Artie can wipe it up for you Cobb," Eames spoke up. "He's good at clearing up his own mess, after all…"


	13. Chapter 13

"That's right, just suck on it. Stop pulling faces."

"Mmmfff."

"Stop it. Suck. You know why you're having to do this."

Cobb walked into the main room, holding a file. "Arthur, could you please tell me-" he broke off in astonishment. His Point Man was sucking on a pale blue pacifier, and glaring at the Forger.

"Sorry, he can't talk right now, he's got his mouth full." Eames wandered over to his desk, and opened up his laptop.

Cobb took a deep breath. "Eames. This is not funny. Stop humiliating him."

"I'm not. He broke a toy last night. When toys get broken, he gets punished."

Arthur turned to the Forger, and glared again.

"Oh, stop it darling. Or at lunch time, I'll get you your bib and you can sit at the kiddies' table. I'll even warm your food up for you. If you throw your toys out of the pram, you will be made to behave. Or do you want me to sp-"

"EAMES!"

"Yes Cobb, sorry Cobb." The Forger turned back to his laptop. Arthur scowled and pressed on with his work.

The morning dragged on. At half one, Cobb put his pen down. "Lunch, anybody?"

"Oh yes!" Eames jumped up from his seat. "Artie, I've got yours here!"

Cobb and Ariadne stared in amazement as Eames produced a jar of baby food. Arthur glowered. The Forger walked towards the microwave with it, whistling as he put it in to heat. As the jar revolved, he walked back to his desk, pulled open a drawer, and produced a baby's bib, with a yellow teddy bear stitched onto it.

He walked behind Arthur and tied the bib around his neck. The Point Man was a shade of vermillion.

"Right, time for food!" The Forger walked to the microwave, and pulled out the jar. "Mmm. Smells….delicious. I'm almost tempted myself."

"Eames." Cobb was trying to speak calmly. "Why don't you just get him a high chair?"

The Forger looked aghast. "Don't be silly, Dom. Arthur's not a baby." He took a plastic spoon out of his jacket pocket. "Right, I'm going to take out your dummy. When I put the spoon in your mouth, you will not spit your food at me or talk whilst eating it…"

Cobb turned to Ariadne. "Could you pass me a gun?"

"What for?"

"So I can shoot myself to avoid watching this."

Arthur removed the pacifier, folded his arms, and glared at the Forger. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, does this mean an apology is coming?"

Arthur spoke. "I'm sorry, Eames. I'm sorry I broke the toy. I know you bought it for me, and I was a bad boy and didn't deserve it."

"Thank you, Artie." Eames put down the jar. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He turned to the others. "Sorry, but when an extremely expensive vibrator gets thrown out of the bed, because apparently it doesn't stimulate fast enough, I get a little upset. Babies throw their toys when they get annoyed, so it followed-"

"Yes, thank you Eames." Cobb breathed. "Can we just get on with our work now?"

"Of course. If I finish early, can I take Arthur toy shopping?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Darling, you look sensational!"

Eames looked directly at Arthur, a smile playing on his lips.

The Point Man turned. A tight black pencil skirt hugged his hips and legs, which were finished off by 4" heels. His torso was covered in a dress shirt, with a black underbust corset cinching his waist two inches smaller than before. A long dark wig caused tresses to flow down his back, whilst foundation and a light red lipstick completed the ensemble.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"I think you're stunning. But I'm not going to kiss you. That's for later."

The two left their apartment, and headed for the restaurant.

As they walked, Eames noticed how the tightness of the skirt, and the heels, were causing Arthur to shimmy. He decided to hang back a few paces to admire the view.

"Hang on, let me look at that wiggle!"

Arthur turned round. "Pervert."

"And you love it, darling. Come on, don't want to embarrass Cobb!"

The two linked arms, and proceeded to walk to the restaurant. Cobb had insisted they arrive on time, as this was an important meeting. Eames placed his hand, discreetly, on Arthur's behind as they walked into the restaurant.

The Maitre D' greeted them. "Good evening, Sir. And madam." He smiled at Arthur, flirtatiously. Arthur smiled back.

"We're meeting Dominic Cobb. And Ichiro Saito."

"Of course. This way."

The Maitre D' led them to the table. Cobb stood up, smiling – but his face froze when he spotted the Point Man. Saito stood up, beaming.

"Mr Eames! How good to see you? And who is your beautiful companion this evening?"

"Oh, just some bit of stuff I picked up on the way here," Eames said, casually. "I'll be putting her back where I found her tonight, trust me!"

Saito barked out a laugh as they sat down. "You are wicked, Eames! Where is Arthur?"

"Arthur is…" Cobb glared at Eames, and then at Arthur, who was mute. "…unwell." He kicked Eames under the table.

The Maitre D' came round with menus. Eames spoke.

"I'll order for both of us," he said, smoothly. "She's a bit shy, and has difficulty with strangers."

"Except you?" Saito looked surprised.

"Oh, not with me, no." Eames scanned the menu. The look in Cobb's eye was mildly homicidal.

Dinner proceeded to turn into an endurance test. The food was superb, as was the wine Saito ordered, but it also proceeded with more sexual tension than Cobb could recall outside of an episode of _Baywatch._ Saito tried very hard to flirt with the mysterious stranger, who merely smiled placidly in return, whilst Eames insisted on striking and touching her arm at every opportunity. Finally, the dessert course was cleared, and Cobb began to breathe. Nearly back to normal.

He took a sip of Merlot, willing himself to relax. Suddenly, his eyes bulged. Saito was holding "her" hand, and speaking softly.

"If you would like to come back to my hotel room tonight…" he pressed "her" hand to his lips. "I'm sure we could come to a discreet…arrangement…"

"Her" face went scarlet. Then, Eames and Cobb were treated to the site of the Japanese magnate being whacked by a clutch bag.

"How _dare_ you?" The Point Man stood up, his voice unnaturally high pitched. "I'm a _lady!"_ And with that, "she" turned and flounced out of the restaurant, leaving Saito blinking and spluttering in surprise. Cobb was so stunned he couldn't move. Eames merely smirked into his wine glass.

"A little spirited," the Magnate coughed, "but that is ok." He turned to the Forger. "Where did you meet her?"

Eames looked thoughtful.

"Oh, I believe I met her whilst I was on the job…"


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you got my apple?"

Arthur walked towards Eames and placed a red apple on the desk.

"Thank you. Take your seat."

Cobb walked in, and his jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes, blinked, and then rubbed his eyes again.

Arthur was wearing a short sleeved white shirt, a pair of grey shorts, and a burgundy and grey tie. His hair was impeccable, but the ensemble made him look about seven years younger.

"Arthur?"

The Point Man looked up.

"Speak when you're spoken to. And remember, its, yes, Sir. I may be the teacher, but remember, Cobb is the Headmaster and therefore superior to both of us."

Arthur nodded. Then spoke to Cobb. "Yes, Sir?"

Cobb bristled. "Eames! This is so…degrading!"

"What?" The Forger looked astounded. "Arthur being a dutiful schoolboy? I confess, his legs and arse look quite sensational in those shorts, but it's the cane I'm most looking forward to us-"

"EAMES!" Cobb's face had gone red. "And you're trying to bring me into-" Then he realised arguments were futile. "Oh, I give up." The Extractor muttered under his breath and turned away.

The Forger put his head down, smirking. "OK, Arthur. Bring me your report."

Dumbfounded, Cobb watched as Arthur picked up the report he'd been drafting and brought it to Eames. The Forger leaned over, scruitnising.

"No mistakes." He looked disappointed. "Oh, ok. Any misdemeanours? Chewing gum? Frogs in your pocket? Anything?"

Arthur shook his head.

Eames' face visibly drooped. "Oh, ok. Sit down."

Cobb looked at them both. His face started to twitch.

"Arthur." He spoke authoratively. "Would you mind checking Mr Eames' report for me?"

Arthur looked up. "Yes, Sir!"

Getting up again, Arthur walked to Eames' desk, and held out his hand. He bowed slightly as he took the report, then walked back to his desk. Sitting down, his face assumed a look of intense concentration.

Five minutes later, Cobb spoke. "Arthur. Have you found any mistakes?"

Arthur looked up, and nodded.

"What have you found?"

"I've found two spelling mistakes, Sir."

"OK…" Cobb looked at Eames. "Then I reckon a suitable punishment will be the cane. Two strokes for every misspelled word. Eames, do you want to get up and bend over the desk? Arthur, I can see the cane underneath Eames' desk. Please feel free to hit as hard as you like!"

"Certainly, Sir!"


	16. Chapter 16

"How tired are you this evening, darling?"

"Not very. Why?"

"Thought we could go out. Go and see _The Green Hornet."_

"I hear its utter crap."

"Language, Arthur!"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"I wasn't suggesting we actually _watch _it."

"Oh…oh… I see! Yes, I reckon we can go out."

"Well, we'll have to go now if we want to get ahead…of everyone else."

"I get it."

* * *

Forty minutes later, they were settled in the back row of a darkened cinema. Despite the hype, the cinema was half empty, and they were the only people seated in their row.

After half an hour of the film had passed, The Forger started rubbing the Point Man's leg, suggestively. Long slender fingers immediately began creeping towards his flies. After a couple of minutes, the zip had come undone, and fingers were moving towards their target.

Arthur slid down, out of his seat, and kneeled down in front of Eames. He pressed his face up to the open flies, and moved in with his tongue.

Eames stifled a groan of pleasure as the Point Man began to work his magic. The film had moved into a loud action type part, but Eames wasn't interested in watching Seth Rogen try and take out the bad guys. He was more interested in what was happening in front of him.

He sighed, audibly, and then turned it into a cough. Thankfully, no-one was turning round to look at him. He reached out and stroked the top of Arthur's head.

A long "mmmmmmm" was coming from between his knees. Suddenly, Arthur's head was coming up, and Eames reached down and discreetly re-zipped his flies.

"How did I do?" Arthur whispered.

"You were superb, darling," the Forger whispered back.

At this, someone did turn round with an annoyed "ssshhh!"

"Sshh yourself!" Eames hissed back. He then started to grin that being given pleasure in a cinema clearly didn't disturb anyone, but barely audible whispering did.

"Do you want me to-" Arthur whispered.

"Well, if you don't mind-"

"Shut up!" the voice hissed again. This time there was an angry edge to it.

"Shut up yourself!" Eames snapped back.

Silence.

The two men sat holding hands for the next half hour, but then Arthur started to slide down to his knees again. This time, he simply pulled the zip down and went straight to the point. Eames groaned, this time slightly loudly.

"Will you just-"

"OK, sorry!" Arthur frantically shuffled back to his seat, and sat in it. The Forger, slightly red, fumbled with his flies.

Twenty minutes later, the credits finally started to roll, the lights began to come up. Eames sighed with relief.

"Excuse me, before you go…"

Eames groaned. And then, did a double take.

"_Cobb? Yusuf? Ariadne?"_

Their three teammates had been sitting in the row in front, if a few seats to the side.

"Do you mind not disturbing everyone in the cinema, Eames? Or is your need to talk too great?"

Eames smirked at the Extractor. "I'm relieved it was only my need to talk that disturbed you, Dom. Now, if you don't mind, we're going somewhere where we can talk as loudly as we like."

Cobb blinked, then started to groan.

"Oh, no, please don't tell me you didn't…"

"Of course not." Eames looked completely innocent, as Arthur tried not to smile. "You told us to be quiet, remember?"

"


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, my God, its _huge!"_

"I'm glad you think so, darling. That is the correct answer."

"Its well-concealed, as well."

"Absolutely. Stand there."

"Ok."

"Right, I'm going to tie your wrists together behind the trunk, and then I'm going to roger you senseless."

Arthur stood against the tree, whilst Eames bound his wrists the other side of the trunk. Then he walked back round, and stood behind him.

"Right, I'm going to take you hard…and slow…"

"Eames…there might be people around…it's a public park…"

"Its not the danger of being caught, Artie," The Forger leaned forward and nuzzled his neck. "It's the anticipation of being caught. Me here with my little nature boy, against a tree."

Arthur moaned softly as Eames ran his fingers down his neck, then the forger grabbed him and pushed him up against the tree. He took him whilst the branches shook slightly and leaves fell.

Ten minutes later, Arthur was red faced and gasping.

"Enjoy that, darling?"

"Oh, yes."

"Excellent. Well, as you've been such a good boy, lets see about getting you an ice cream, hmmm?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows as he searched for his clothes. Eames had insisted he strip naked in the thicket, exposing his body to the sunlight. Eames walked over, and kissed him.

"You're so lovely naked, darling."

Arthur smiled as he pulled on his shirt. After he finished dressing, he followed Eames out of the thicket and into the open park. Eames smiled salaciously, feeling an illicit thrill at having taken his submissive in a park where people where sitting only feet away, reading, having a picnic. He looked to see that Arthur was following him, and then walked further into the park.

"Eames! Over here!"

The Forger looked over, thunderstruck. Ariadne was smiling and waving.

"I thought it was you! Cobb decided it was too nice a day to spend inside, so he suggested we come to the park for some fresh air. " She licked her ice cream cone. "Are you here alone?"

"Me? Er, no, Arthur's right behind me."

"Eames!" Arthur's tone was annoyed. "There are large scratches all over my chest from that tree! Next time you try and turn me into a wood nymph, would you mind making sure that-"

He broke off. Cobb had wandered into view, thunderstruck, and holding an ice cream cone.

"A tree?" He gave Eames a withering look. "A tree?"

Eames fixed a smile on his face. "Yes Cobb, look, it's a large tree. Come on Arthur, we need to find something for you to give a good licking to…"


	18. Chapter 18

"Is that feeling ok?"

"That's perfect."

"OK, what do I do now?"

"Get on top of me."

"I hope they aren't going to cause, well, friction…"

"I'd rather you caused some friction. Come on, get on top of me!"

Arthur straddled the Forger. He traced his hands up Eames' arms, reaching his wrists, which were handcuffed to the bed. Arthur leaned over, and kissed his forehead.

"You know, I quite like the fact you're restrained." Arthur grinned. "It means you can't chase me if I run away!"

Eames raised his eyebrows. "Oh, trust me, if you ran away in the heat of the moment, nothing could restrain me, darling. Now, start moving down my chest, and licking it."

Arthur complied. "Mmm, honey. Why honey?"

"I thought you could do with some more sugar in your diet. And some meat on your bones. Gives you energy. Plus, I like having something to cuddle."

Arthur ran his tongue down the Forger's chest. "Mmmm."

"Keep going…" Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise erupted from Eames' pocket. He cursed with irritation.

"Should I get it?" Arthur looked up.

"No, you bloody well will not. Ignore it. Keep licking. The only thing on my mind at the moment is you."

Arthur ran his tongue down again. "Mmm. This is…very good honey actually, which shop did you buy it from?"

"Arthur!" Eames looked annoyed. "Never mind where I got the bloody honey from, just lick it off!"

"Oh, ok, yes master."

Arthur lowered his face again. The buzzing noise started again. Eames groaned.

"Oh, Eames…" Arthur looked up. "I really think you should…"

"What? Smear the honey more on my-"

"Answer your phone."

"No. I am not answering the phone! And don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sorry." Arthur lowered his head again.

The buzzing started again. "Oh, for God's sake! Ignore it!"

Arthur complied, but they couldn't ignore the loud banging at the door.

"I'll go and get it!" Arthur got up, hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans, threw a t-shirt on over his head, and headed for the door. Eames looked after him in shock, handcuffed to the bed with his body glistening with honey.

"Oh!" He heard Arthur's voice. "Oh, God, I'm sorry! I didn't realise it was –"

"Where is he?" An angry voice sounded, and before Eames realised, the bedroom door was flung open, to reveal a furious looking Cobb, and a flustered Ariadne. As they took in the scene before them, Cobb's jaw started to drop, and Ariadne turned scarlet, and ran out of the door.

Arthur started turning red. "Oh, crap, I forgot-"

Cobb cleared his throat. "We were a little worried. You weren't answering your phone. You do remember you were supposed to be on a stake out tonight, don't you?"

Complete shock crossed Eames' face. "Oh, shit, Cobb, I forgot!"

"Clearly!" Cobb commented. "Never mind, you can get unlocked, get a shower, and then go on the stakeout."

Arthur opened his mouth. "Er, no, he can't."

"What?" Cobb turned to Arthur. "Why?"

"I left the key at the warehouse. Never mind, I'll go on the stakeout!"

"Perfect!" Cobb smiled. "Right, get your jacket, come with me!"

The two men turned and walked out, leaving Eames. As they shut the front door, they heard a very loud shout of "ARTHUR!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Right. They're not coming off until I say so."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"So you should be. Get in there."

"Yes."

Cobb and Ariadne looked up as Arthur walked into the warehouse. He was dressed in nothing but his boxers, and a pair of handcuffs. He shivered as he walked in.

"Eames?" Cobb's eyebrows went up. "What in the name of-"

"Oh, its very simple." Eames voice was acidic. "There I am, getting a damn good licking, when suddenly my boss walks in and demands my sub goes with him on a job. And he leaves me, naked and handcuffed to the bed." He glared at Arthur.

"I'm sorry." Arthur looked at Eames. "I should never have done that."

"Too bloody right. What do you think you're collared for? I really ought to put you over my knee and give you a damn good thra-"

"Eames!"

"Oh, sorry." The Forger turned back to his work.

The Extractor cleared his throat. "You can't leave Arthur like this?"

"Why not?"

"But its February!" Cobb was flabbergasted.

"Don't worry, I'll warm him up later." Eames spoke breezily. "Until then, he's like this all day. I rather like it, reminds me of a Roman slave. Or is it Greek? Anyway, Arthur, make me a cup of tea."

The day was long and torturous. Arthur shivered at every opportunity in the draughty warehouse, and the amount of work he did was minimal. Every time he tried to write on the laptop, his other hand got in the way. His arms were beginning to ache, as he was constantly having to raise them both.

He groaned softly. Eames looked over. "You having fun?"

Arthur gave him a tight smile. "Never better."

"That's the spirit. Don't pout, darling, it spoils your face."

"But my wrists hurt!"

"Diddums!" Eames turned back to his work.

At half one, Cobb threw his pen down. "Lunch. Lets all go."

Eames raised his eyebrows. "I can't. I have to stay with Arthur."

Cobb shrugged his shoulders. "If you must." Grabbing his jacket, he motioned to Ariadne and the two left. As soon as they did, Eames grinned.

"Right." He reached inside Ariadne's desk, and pulled out what resembled a large jar of honey. "Ari's secret stash." As he placed it on his desk, he started unbuttoning his shirt. "I said I'd get you warmed up."

Arthur smirked. "Of course you did."

Eames smeared the honey on Arthur's chest. "Right. Lie back, and think of England for me." He put his tongue to Arthur's chest, and licked off a large swathe.

"Mmm," Arhur groaned. "That feels so –"

His eyes snapped open. Cobb was standing in the door way.

"I forgot my wallet." Stone faced, he walked past the two men, both of whom were turning scarlet.

"Oh, and Eames?"

"Yesh?" The Forger's tongue was wrestling with the decidedly sticky honey.

"That's not honey. Its cow gum glue. Ariadne uses it for her models." Grinning, the Extractor walked out of the room. "Have fun!"

Eames' jaw dropped. Arthur groaned.

"You know, when you said you were stuck on me, this isn't what I envisaged…"


	20. Chapter 20

"Darling?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do you feel about…nipple piercings?"

"_What?"_

"You heard, darling. Getting your nipples pierced."

"I think it would cause more pain than its worth."

"But darling! They'd be so sensitive! I'd be able to suck them and stimulate them with my tee-"

"Are you serious about this?"

"Well, yes. And you are my sub."

"You'll hold my hand during the piercing?"

"Darling, I'll hold anything you like!"

* * *

A few days later, Cobb noticed that Arthur was wincing slightly.

"You ok?"

"Yes…its just…"

"Friction!" Eames' voice suddenly echoed through the warehouse. "I was a bit rough last night, Dom. I chewed on his ni-"

"That's enough!" Cobb shouted, and held his hands up. "Have you ever heard of a phrase called 'too much information'?"

"Well yes," Eames looked puzzled. "But I prefer to ignore it." He walked behind Arthur and rubbed his back. "Never mind, I'll rub some cold cream in later."

Arthur smiled faintly. "That would be good."

Cobb looked puzzled. "Why cold cream?"

Eames smiled. "Because Arthur has acquired…some interesting new facets."

Cobb shook his head. "Whatever."

A couple of days later, Eames started whispering in Arthur's ear. The Point Man's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He whispered back.

"Absolutely. It would be so much fun to try them out!"

"OK. But we'll wait until the rest have gone, ok?"

Eames nibbled the back of his neck. "Whatever you say, darling."

A few hours later, the warehouse was empty – aside from Eames and Arthur. The Forger grinned at the Point Man. "OK, get it off!"

Arthur unbuttoned his vest, and his dress shirt. He stripped off both, laying them carefully on the desk. His nipples now gleamed with their silver rings. The Forger's eyes glittered.

"Come here, gorgeous."

The Point Man did so, walking towards the large pole in the centre of the warehouse.

"OK, stand here…now!" The Forger had pulled out a metal chain, with clips attached. He fastened one end to Arthur's left nipple, and then wound the chain round the pole, attaching the second to the right.

"OK, all attached. Now, if you want to grind into the pole a bit…yes that's perfect. Right, I'm now going to come behind you."

Eames walked round to the back of Arthur, reached down, and started unfastening his belt. The Point Man shivered as his master's hands ran over his abdomen.

"Thank you for agreeing to this," Eames was nipping at his neck. "I can never make you submissive without your consent. You're fulfilling my fantasies – thank you Arthur."

Arthur murmured. Suddenly, his neck muscles tensed.

"Eames…"

"Hmmm?" The Forger was devouring his neck.

"Eames!"

"Hmm-what?"

"Somebody's coming!"

"Oh yes, you certainly will be in a moment!" The Forger continued to nibble. Arthur opened his mouth again, when suddenly the room was flooded with electric light.

Cobb's jaw dropped when he saw them.

"I forgot some files," he said, stiffly, and walked to his desk. He then turned and walked back to the door.

Arthur was flaming red. Eames tried to look nonchalant.

"Thank God he's gone!" Arthur spoke, sounding mortified.

"Oh, don't worry darling," Eames replied, casually. "He was merely having what they call a chain reaction…"


	21. Chapter 21

"Right…pout for me. That's wonderful, darling. Now, if you just put your leg up on the desk – oh , yes! Now, turn a little this way – even better – and turn a little that way-"

"Shall I loosen my tie?"

"Oh, yes. And if you could unbutton your shirt – "

"Its being done…"

"Fabulous. Now, just lean on the desk, and open your mouth, pick up that pen, and put it in…oh, yes, give it a good suck…on second thoughts, shouldn't have said that…"

"I'm going to lean back on the desk-"

"Oh yes, now, I'm going to put this in your face, I want you to smoulder-"

"Oh, Eames…"

"Concentrate darling, I'm directing."

"It's the first time I've ever had to strip for someone on film."

"Don't worry, this is for my private collection. I'm certainly not going to upload it to YouTube."

"Oh, Eames…I want to make love to the camera…"

"I'm hurt now."

"Sorry, I'll rephrase that. Oh, Eames, I want to make love to you…"

"You can shag me till I break later. On second thoughts, that might take a while."

"Shall I spread my legs?"

"Oh God, you're even more easy to spread than Flora margarine. Go for it."

"Are you pointing that at my crotch?"

"No darling, something else is pointing at your crotch…the camera is in your face."

"Oh, right."

Eames leaned in and kissed Arthur on the forehead. "That's it. You're such a good subject to photograph. Such good bones."

Arthur blushed. "Thanks."

Eames was fiddling with the CD of images he'd just burned. "I'll just give it a quick watch-" Arthur was tugging at his sleeve. "Oh, I forget, its –" he checked his watch – "half five, and you haven't been spanked yet. Better get home!"

Arthur hastily dressed himself, and the two men left. Neither noticed the shiny little disc falling out of Eames' pocket.

* * *

Ariadne was first in the warehouse the next day. Puzzled, she picked up the disc.

"Cobb?" When the Extractor came in.

"Yes?"

"Is this yours?"

"No," he examined it. "Lets take a look."

Five minutes later, Eames and Arthur walked in. Arthur was collared, leashed, and behind the Forger as per usual. He waited patiently while Eames unleashed him.

"Off you go, pet." Eames gave him a friendly spank to his rump. "Morning."

Cobb was spluttering. "Eames, do you fancy yourself to be the next Stephen Spielberg?"

"No," Eames looked aghast. "I don't like children's films!"

"Good thing too," Cobb muttered. "This is filthy!"

Eames looked at the image filling Cobb's laptop screen. Arthur was writhing, on the desk, in front of the camera.

"Oh, thanks," Eames said, "I wondered where the disc had gone! Yes, we were making movies last night. What do you mean, they should be banned?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Owwww!"

"What is it darling?"

"Its – owwwww- this tooth!"

"Oh, is it still giving you pain? Oh, my poor Artie! How could I have not noticed?"

"Because- owwwwww- I didn't tell you!"

"Now, come on, open up – oh, dear, it does look painful. Your mouth is inflamed. Dentist is needed."

"No, I'm not going to the dentist."

"Arthur. I am your dominant. My sub is not going to walk around with a raging toothache. You are going to the dentist."

"I don't want to go to the dentist, Eames."

"Why, darling?"

"Because – I'm scared of dentists."

"You're scared of dentists?" The Forger started to laugh. "You kill people in zero gravity…you let me tie you up and spank you with a riding crop…and you're scared of dentists?"

"Yes, Eames, I'm scared of dentists. It's the rubber mask coming down over your face…and the big leather chair…and the feeling of being totally helpless!"

"Oh, stop it, Arthur, you're turning me on." Eames spoke authoratively. "You are going to the dentist. I will hold your hand during the procedure, and if you're really good you will get to suck on something later."

"Something?"

"Yes, darling, the lollipop. All good boys and girls get one after they've been to the dentist. Now, come on."

* * *

A few hours later, the two entered the warehouse. Eames was smiling and Arthur looked bashful.

"How's the patient?" Cobb asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Eames said breezily. "Just needed a filling. And got told to cut down on the amount of sugar he eats…which will help your love handles to go down too, won't they darling?"

"I do not have love handles!"

"Oh, don't worry, Artie, I like them. Something to grab onto whilst I'm-"

"EAMES!"

"Ooh, sorry, Cobb, forgot you were there. I agree weight is a sensitive issue, a bit like going to the dentist."

Arthur glared.

"Now, stop that darling. Or I'll re-enact the big leather chair and the feeling of being totally helpless…"

"Would you?"

"Oh yes. I'll even hold your hand…"

"I'd rather you held something else…"

"ARTHUR!"

"Oh, sorry Cobb!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Eames?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"I have some news."

"What is it?"

"My brother is going to be in town for a night this week…he wants to see me."

"Oh, excellent! I really want to meet him!"

"Eames…he doesn't know you're my dom. He thinks we just live together."

"Oh, that's fine. He'll work it out for himself soon enough."

"But Eames…Ryan is very…very…"

"What?"

"…traditional. He's currently getting a divorce. Because he felt his wife chose her career over him."

"Oh. So our setup…"

"Won't be to his liking."

Eames stroked Arthur's hair. "Don't worry, darling. We'll handle it. And now…pass me that dildo…"

* * *

As Arthur, Eames, Cobb, and Ariadne entered the restaurant the following night, Arthur stiffened. His brother was already at the table, holding a Scotch.

"Arthur!" He waved his hand. "I'm over here."

Arthur swallowed. "OK!" He felt Eames start to unbuckle his leash. "I'm just coming!"

"I wish!" the Forger whispered. Cobb nudged him. "Behave!"

Ryan stood up. Taller, broader, and older, he leaned forward and grabbed his younger brother in a hug. "Art! So good to see you!" He then turned to the others. "And these are-"

"Oh, Ryan," Arthur was flustered. "This is Dom, my boss; Ariadne my colleague; and this is my –" he swallowed - "partner, Eames."

Ryan looked at Eames, and held out a hand. "Do you have a first name-?"

"Eames, darling, simply Eames." The Forger shook his hand.

"Right," Cobb spoke, "shall we get seated?"

Arthur waited patiently until everyone else had sat down, then Eames spoke. "Arthur, sit." He complied.

Ryan looked surprised. "Arthur? Why do you wait for him to tell you to sit?"

"Because he's the one who decides." Arthur spoke calmly, and a flicker of astonishment passed over his brother's face.

"OK." He looked at Arthur. "You were always indecisive, even as a kid. Oh, look, the waiter. Shall we order?"

"Right." Eames spoke. "I'll have steak, rare, with wild rice…Arthur, you can have the sea bass with fried potatoes."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Are you trying to fatten my brother up? Or give him a heart attack?"

Eames smiled. "Absolutely. Worried I might break him otherwise. Just call me the wicked witch." Ryan took a sip of scotch and glared at Eames.

"Don't you think he's capable of ordering his own food?"

Arthur spoke. "Eames always decides what I eat."

"What?" Ryan glared at him. "Decides what you eat? Does he decide anything else?"

"Yes." Arthur's voice was quiet. "He decides everything. He makes all the decisions."

"Arthur." Ryan's voice was dangerously low. "I always knew you were a bit of a-" he swallowed. "A bit of a wuss. But clearly I was wrong. You're actually a total and utter weakling! You call yourself a man? You allow him to push you around? You're pathetic, and I'm ashamed of you!"

The silence that fell round the table was electric. Ariadne and Cobb looked uncomfortable, Eames looked furious. Arthur was looking at the table. Finally he spoke.

"I'm a pathetic weakling?" His voice was calm.

Ryan glared at him. "Yes."

"Ryan." Arthur's voice was calm. "I am Eames' submissive. I am collared." He pulled his shirt collar open to reveal the black leather collar that was buckled around his neck. "Eames is my dominant. He makes all the decisions in our relationship. You know that I've always been a people pleaser. I don't like making people unhappy, even if its over something like ordering take out, or what movie to go and see. By letting Eames make all those decisions, it makes me happy."

Ryan was speechless. Eames was starting to smile.

"There is something about Eames that just turns me to butter. I have no idea what it is. Dom will tell you that I'm strong, intelligent, assertive. But I am so happy with this relationship. I am so happy when he tells me what to do. I am so happy when he makes a judgement. Because he does it in my best interests – whether its ordering food in a restaurant or how many times he spanks me."

Ryan was scarlet. Cobb and Ariadne were completely open mouthed.

"Eames loves me, looks after me. He puts me on a pedestal. I am submissive to him, because he needs my submission and I need his dominance. I need someone to tell me what to do. I've given control of my life to him, but its my choice, and I'm the happiest I've ever been. You need to control everybody Ryan, which is why Alex has left you. When did you ever listen to her?"

Ryan stood up, his face flaming.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to this. Listen to how my brother – who graduated from Yale – is now the plaything of some random guy! You are sick, Arthur, you need help! Get some, and call me!"

Eames then spoke.

"Arthur is not my plaything. I worship the ground he walks on. Everything he does – from getting his nipples pierced to stripping in public – is for me."

Ryan picked up his coat.

"I'm leaving." He spoke curtly. "You are so-!" He walked out.

Arthur sighed, his face flushing. Eames put his hand on his thigh, and stroked it.

"Arthur, darling, I am so proud of you!"

Cobb and Ariadne nodded.

"Well, I'm proud of my relationship. It works." He leaned in and Eames kissed him.

"Certainly does. And now…how about we go home after this and you do that pole dancing?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Darling?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you – do something for me?"

"Of course. I'm your sub!"

"Well…you might not want to do this."

"What? Why?"

"Well…it's a bit…embarrassing…"

"Oh, really? Eames, you have had me go into work in nothing but my boxers, suck a pacifier, be filmed on my desk, and tied me to a tree. I think I've gone beyond embarrassment."

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"You might laugh at me!"

"No, I won't."

"Really?"

"Of course not. I might get spanked later!"

"Darling, you're getting spanked whether you laugh at me or not. You know how much I love putting my hand across your amazingly tight ar-"

"Ok, thanks, I get it. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, it involves…buying a few things."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. Now, um, I'd really appreciate it, when you get these, if you could go for the biggest size possible."

"Size matters to you, huh?"

"Yes, darling. Why do you think we're together?"

"Fair enough."

"Look, I've written them down! Here!"

"Whoa! You're not kidding! I do feel as though this is asking a lot!"

"Oh, please?"

"Of course. Listen, where's the quickest place to go?"

"Um…that shop about twenty minutes away?"

"OK, no problem. Back in half an hour."

"Thank you darling. I will spoil you utterly for this…"

* * *

"Right, did you get them?"

"Oh yes…look, this is the biggest size!"

"Bloody Hell, Arthur – its HUGE!"

"Of course it is!"

"Quick – lets get it open!"

"You really want this, Eames?"

"Oh, yes…I really, really want it – I've been thinking about it all afternoon, actually."

"Pervert."

"I know darling, its why you do these things for me."

"OK…I'm getting things ready…how would you like this brought in?"

"Shirtless, please darling. I do love your chest, I really do."

"Ok…"

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Eames sighed with irritation. "Hang on, I'll get it."

The Forger opened the door. "Cobb! Ariadne! What a pleasant surprise!"

"No, the pleasant surprise is all ours," Cobb commented wryly. "You actually have clothes on!"

"Oh, you're such a wit, Dom. Do come in. Arthur's in the middle of getting something ready…"

"I don't like the sound of that." Frowning slightly, The Extractor walked in, followed by the Architect. They entered the living room, only to find Arthur standing there, shirtless.

"Oh, God!" Cobb exclaimed. "What on EARTH are you doing now!"

"Well, Dom," Arthur said, "its all getting really exciting here tonight. I've just opened a fresh pot of Ovaltine – which Eames wanted me to get – and we're about to eat Ginger Snap cookies!"

As if to prove the point, he set down the tray. On it were two mugs, filled with the steaming malt brew, and a plate full of cookies.

"Thank you, darling," Eames picked a mug up and sipped it, appreciatively. "Tastes so good!"

Cobb shook his head. "Domesticity. You two almost make it a dirty word…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"How does that feel?"

"Oh, its good. Its soothing when it runs down my throat."

"Arthur!"

"I'm sorry."

"Right. How does that feel?"

"Oh, its soft. Mmmm."

"Good. Now, do you want to hold this?"

"Yes, please."

"Excellent. So you've got your lemsip, your pillow, and your hot water bottle. You make a lovely patient."

"Thanks."

"So, do you want anything else?"

"Umm…its embarrassing."

"No, talk to me darling. What is it?"

"Would you…read me a story?"

"A story?"

"Yes…when I was little, and I was sick, my Mom would read to me until I fell asleep." Arthur looked embarrassed, the flush worsening his heightened colour from the fever. "Will you…?"

"Of course, Darling. Move over." Eames sat on the bed, cradling Arthur in his arms. "Ooh, you're all sweaty."

"Thanks."

"No, I'm just annoyed its not down to me. Right. A story. Here goes…" Eames cleared his throat. "Once upon a time, there was a perfect little Prince called Arthur. He lived in a world where he was a prisoner. A prisoner of obsessive thinking, a desire to keep everything perfect. The wicked king called obsession kept him there, where he was too afraid to do anything that he thought was subversive.

"And then one day, a highwayman rode into his life, determined to rescue Prince Arthur from this evil king. He started by showing him that he thought he was interesting, funny. And that he had an arse to die for."

"Thanks!"

"Don't interrupt, darling. Drink your lemsip. Oh, you've dribbled, hang on, have a tissue. Right, back to the story. Arthur was very shy at first. He was unsure of this man, wondered what his intentions were. But the highwayman kept on trying to break down his defences. He would invite him to lunch, try and talk to him. The highwayman noticed how willing he was to try and please, and began to realise that the Prince's obsessive need for control was masking something – a desire he had for complete subservience.

"It started off by spanking him across the desk. The highwayman noticed how it brought a flush to his face, an erotic thrill. So he began testing him. He asked him to wear a bondage brace, a collar and a leash. He'd found the perfect man – a subservient who wanted to fulfil his fantasies, whilst knowing that he was in control.

"They had a fairytale collaring, with both wearing black leather trousers, and white shirts. They live together in their palace, where Arthur agrees to get spanked every night and let himself be spoonfed, as he's still a skinny stick – ouch! Watch your elbows! – but they are very happy. Because its all motivated by love. And love is all Arthur really ever needs."

Eames stopped. Arthur had fallen asleep on his chest. Gently removing the sleeping man's head and shoulders from his torso, he leaned over, kissed his forehead, and left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

"Right, you're under arrest!"

"What? Not possible, I don't even have a parking ticket!"

"Don't argue, you felon! Arms out, right now!"

"Whoa, handcuffs!"

"Turn, forward march!"

"OK, I'm walking!"

"Right, face down!"

"Anything you say!"

"You will now do everything I say!"

"With pleasure!"

"I'm now going to pull off these trousers – trust me, wearing these is an offence..."

"Oi!"

"And I'm now going to remove mine..."

"Thats better!"

"And get up on top of you..."

"Oh, thats the spirit!"

"And I'm now going to-"

"Tickle me with your truncheon, officer?"

"No, Eames, I'm going to put my hands under your shirt, and give you a-"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Arthur groaned and sat back on his haunches. Eames turned his head to look at him. "Ignore it. Its probably Cobb, come round to nag us about something we didn't do."

Arthur sighed. "I don't want to upset him-"

"Nah, he'll get over it. Come on, massage my back!"

"Yes, master." Arthur put his hands on Eames' back, and began to press into his muscles. The Forger groaned.

"You do look adorable in that hat, Artie."

"Why thank you!"

The doorbell rang again. Eames groaned even more loudly.

"Whoever it is..."

"Ok!"

Arthur picked up his bathrobe, and pulled it on hurriedly. He went to the door. "Hello?"

"Open up, its the police!"

"What?"

"Its the police, Sir, open up!"

"EAMES!" Arthur yelled, running into the bedroom. "Get dressed, its the police!"

"What?" The Forger turned over. "Just in case you hadn't noticed, I'm handcuffed! Where's the bloody key?"

"Um, I..."

"You don't have the key?"

"Look, I borrowed them from Ari! Where else was I going to get furry handcuffs from?"

There was another knock on the door. "Police! Open up now!"

"I'll have to open the door!" Arthur panicked.

"Well, take that bloody hat off! You look as though you're auditioning for the village people!"

Arthur grabbed his police officer's hat, and threw it on the bed. "Look, just stay in here, and I'll deal with them!"

He hurried to the door. "OK, I'm sorry, just opening-"

The door swung open ,and his jaw dropped. A grinning Cobb and Ariadne were standing there.

"Hi Arthur," Cobb said. "You ok? You look a little...flushed."

"Um...I thought it was the police." He glared at them.

"We knew if we said it was us you wouldn't let us in!" Ariadne giggled. "We're sorry, really!"

"OK." Arthur held the door open. "Come in!"

The Extractor and Architect entered. Arthur ushered them into the living room.

"Ok, I'll go and get-" his jaw dropped.

The Forger was standing in the doorway – his shirt was hanging open, and he was still handcuffed. He was completely naked from the waist down.

Ariadne went scarlet, and looked at the floor. Cobb was slack jawed.

"I. Cannot. Put. My. Clothes. On. With. These. Bloody. Furry. Handcuffs." He said through gritted teeth.

Cobb choked slightly. The Forger turned to him.

"Yes, Cobb", he said. "That is not a truncheon in my pocket – and trust me, I'm not pleased to see you!"


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, you okay?"

"Not bad, thanks darling. Except for the fact that my miserable colleagues appear to have forgotten the date."

"I haven't, trust me. I've got your gift right here!"

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't forget! So, where it is?"

"Standing right in front of you."

"Oh, right...do I get to unwrap you?"

"No...let me unwrap myself."

"Oh...darling...would you?"

Smiling, Arthur began to shrug himself out of his black suit jacket, letting it fall onto the desk. Eames eyes' raked over him as he loosened his tie, then leaned forward. The Forger caught it and began to pull it off with his teeth. Arthur began to unbutton his shirt, letting it slide down his shoulders. Eames gripped the edge of the desk.

"My God...is that...?"

"It might be..."

"Just...get...that...shirt...off..."

"Yes, Mr Eames." The shirt slid off Arthur's back; he then turned his attention to unbuckling his belt. The trousers slid down over his hips.

Eames gasped.

"You're in a _black latex catsuit!"_

"Well, I do remember you saying you liked me in black...and tight clothes..."

"Oh, God, yes, I do...come here..."

Eames stroked his hands down Arthur's sides. "Oh, my...I can see every muscle...every contour...how did you get into this!"

"By not eating sugar for a week", Arthur said, automatically, flushing slightly.

Eames raised his eyebrows. "And you have a very sweet tooth..."

"I do." He flushed again. "But I couldn't fit into this if I had a sugar bloat!"

"So you went without cookies...danish...and ice cream for a week to fit into that?" Eames was grinning. "oh, God, Arthur, I do adore you, I really do!"

He pulled him forward by gently hooking his finger under his collar, and began to kiss him.

Suddenly, the light in the warehouse flicked on, and Cobb, Ariadne, and Yusuf entered. "SURPRISE!"

Eames blinked, and Arthur flushed. They stood stock still. So did the others.

"Um...Happy Birthday," Cobb choked out. "I can see your, uh, busy...!"

The three hastily dropped two boxes on the nearest desk, and hurried out. Arthur flushed.

"Come on", Eames muttered, "lets get out of here!"

* * *

An hour later, Eames and Arthur were ensconced in their lounge, with Arthur sitting on Eames lap. Still clad in the catsuit, he was eagerly licking birthday cake off the fork that Eames was feeding him with.

"Oh...this is so...good..."

"I hope you're going to suck something else with as much enthusiasm later!"

"Oh...yes...mmmm..."

"You really are sugar deprived, aren't you? OK, have another forkful!"

"Mmmm...oh...yes...oh...God...no!"

"Whats happened darling?"

"My seam just burst!" Arthur was scarlet.

"Oh, really?" Eames started to laugh. "Well, I guess I'd better rip the rest of it off with my teeth!" He stroked the Point Man's back. "Plus it'll give us an opportunity to try out my birthday gift from the others..."

In his other hand was a brand new dildo.

"Lets give it a try, eh?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good…drop to your knees."

"I'm on the floor."

"Crawl towards me."

"Is this slow enough?"

"Oh, that's perfect."

"Right…I'm going to put my hands here…"

"Oh, thank you…"

"And I'm going to unbutton this…"

"Oh…"

"And then I'm going to –"

"Just hurry up, please darling!"

"OK…I am! Just don't move, or you'll frighten it!"

"Frighten it? I'm bloody terrified Arthur!"

"Look, I've got the glass here…and the piece of card…"

"I see them…"

"So now," Arthur spoke authoratively, "I'm going to slide the card underneath the spider, and put the glass over him."

Eames shuddered. "Hurry up!"

"OK…there!" Arthur said triumphantly. The spider was trapped underneath the glass. Eames was the colour of wall paper paste.

"You really don't like spiders, do you?" Arthur said, teasingly.

"Its just…" Eames swallowed. "Its just they have such thick legs…and hairy bodies, and they try and mount you when you least expect it!"

"Now you know how I feel!"

"Oi!" Eames glared at him. "It's the sub's privilege to help out his dom when he's in a difficult situation!"

"I know." Arthur picked up the spider and glass, and went outside. A couple of minutes later, he came back in.

"Spider gone?"

"Oh yes." Arthur smiled at Eames. "Now, would you like me to drop to my knees and crawl towards you? Even though I don't have a spider to catch?" He started to tickle Eames' chest. "And you just know that you can use your hairy body to mount me whenever you like!"

Eames beamed. "Thought you'd never ask, darling!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Quick Heads up –**

Brief hiatus for this fic – I'm going on holiday for the next week.

This is to say a massive thank you to everyone who has been reading and also reviewing this story – it means a great deal to me.

I'll update when I get back – have a good week, everyone!


	30. Chapter 30

"Right, take it in your hand, and grab it."

"OK…Its pretty stiff."

"That's the idea. But be careful when you yank it – no, that's the wrong way!"

"Oh, sorry. Is that better?"

"Yes, darling, a gentler grasp is needed. Right, when I give the word, I need to you to shift back, and then press down."

"I do know how to drive, Eames."

"Are you answering me back?"

"No, sorry."

"Accepted, darling. But this is my Porsche – and I'd prefer it to come home in one piece."

"Eames. I'll have you know I passed my driving test three times."

"Three times?"

"Yes, I went through a phase where I liked driving instructors. I think it was due to them telling me 'when I bang this on the dashboard, stop immediately."

"You kinky little…never mind, just drive."

Arthur complied, and as the city gave way to rolling green fields, Eames relaxed. Suddenly, he sat up.

"OK, turn off here."

Arthur did so, and soon the Porsche was parked. Eames waited for Arthur to get out, and open the door.

"Right…" he said, turning to Arthur. "They call me a car lover…because I love it on a motor. Get on the bonnet."

"Eh?"

"Oh, sorry. The hood."

Arthur pulled himself up, and sat on the hood.

"OK…take off your shirt."

Arthur complied, letting the material drop to the floor. Eames hastily picked it up.

"Oh, God," he breathed, "your hip line matches the Porsche!"

"Thanks!"

"My pleasure. Right, I'm now going to pull you towards me…" he took hold of Arthur's ankles – "and then I'm going to –" he stopped.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Rustling of some trees, probably." Eames shrugged and continued to pull Arthur closer.

"Now you lean forward – oh, that's perfect." Eames leaned over, and kissed Arthur deeply. "Mmm."

"Are you going to tie my hands?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Grinning, Eames pulled out some rope, and bound the Point Man's hands behind him. "Right, now you can't run away from me, I'm going to take you on this car, right now."

Eames slowly climbed up on to Arthur, and lowered himself. Just as he thrusted, they heard a click, and suddenly a piercing electronic shriek ripped through the air.

"Oh, God," Arthur groaned, "I locked it! It thinks its being broken into!"

"You what?" Eames got up. "Bloody hell, talk about being interrupted!"

Suddenly, they heard voices.

"I know its round here somewhere!" An unmistakable female voice said. Eames groaned again.

"Oh, its Ariadne. I might have guessed!"

The thick foliage around the car was pushed aside, and suddenly, Ariadne's face appeared. "Eames! Arthur!"

"Oh, hello," Eames said, trying not to look murderous. "We're perfectly ok, really…"

He stopped. Ariadne's face was scarlet. Eames suddenly remembered he was half naked, as was Arthur. Who was still tied.

Ariadne turned away. "Brain bleach, brain bleach…" she muttered under her breath. Eames then heard Cobb's voice. "Whats going on?"

"Oh, don't worry," he heard her say. "Eames has it all tied up!"


	31. Chapter 31

"Arthur…"

"Yes…"

"You know what tomorrow is…?"

"Yes. Its Thursday."

"Very witty."

"Indeed. Sorry. I know – its our anniversary."

"It is. And I was wondering…would you do me the honour of dancing for me?"

"You mean…like striptease, or something?"

"Well…you could…but there is a pole in the warehouse.."

"You want me to poledance for you?"

"The thought of you poledancing…excuse me, I think I need a lie down."

"Eames. Consider it done."

* * *

The next evening, they waited. When Cobb bid them "good evening, stay out of trouble tonight," Eames smirked and caught Arthur's eye.

"Yeah…right…"

Quickly, Eames got up and made sure the door was shut. Then he pulled out a small portable compact disc player.

"What music have you got?"

"Well…" Eames looked at him. "I did wonder what I had that was utterly filthy…and then I found inspiration…"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Yeeesss?"

"Do you remember a song called 'D'Ya think I'm sexy?'"

"You want me to dance to _Rod Stewart?"_

"No! I want you to dance to the Revolting Cocks' version!""

"Oh. That's OK!"

Eames pressed play. As the grinding chords of the industrial version echoed out of the tiny speakers, Arthur proceeded to lean over the desk, pick up a pen, and put it in his mouth. Giving it a suggestive suck, he smirked at Eames.

"Oh…"

Taking the pen out, he then started to shrug his way out of his suit jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Before Eames could catch his breath, he was on the desk, on his knees, unbuttoning the vest. As that dropped onto the desk, Eames couldn't help but let out a slight groan.

"Oh, yes…"

Smirking, Arthur pushed himself off the desk, and loosened his tie. As he shimmied over to the pole in the middle of the room, he hooked a leg round it, and began to grind.

Eames gasped. "Bloody hell…"

Arthur grabbed the pole and pushed his crotch into it, and flicked his tongue out. Eames' trembling hand reached for his water glass.

"Dear me…"

Arthur grabbed the pole, hard, and began to spin round it. Eames nearly spat out a mouthful of water.

"Arthur…"

The Point Man wrapped both legs around the pole, and ground into it again. Eames nearly choked.

"Oh, Arthur…"

Then, he heard a creak. The door handle. And Cobb's voice.

"So, you see, Mr Saito, this new equipment that we've been working on, it gives a very impressive display…"

Cobb's voice trailed off. He and Japanese magnate stood stock still, transfixed by the panting Point Man, and the scarlet Forger. Cobb's eyes immediately flicked to Arthur's discarded clothing.

Saito coughed. "Yes, Mr Cobb. Very impressive."

They turned to leave. Cobb shot Eames a look that could kill, and hastily followed the businessman out. Arthur grabbed the pole to steady himself.

"Oh…God…"

"Never mind, they won't come back," Eames said smoothly. His hand hovered over the CD player. "Ready to go again, darling?"


	32. Chapter 32

"I can't believe that!"

"What?"

"Its so unfair!"

"Again, what?"

"Cobb! He's given Ariadne her own office!"

"And why is that a problem, Eames?"

"Well, you should have one, darling! That way…we can get some more enjoyment out of work…"

"I don't need my own office. Besides, if I did, you'd never let me get any work done!"

"Of course I would. You'd be working on me…"

Arthur blushed. "Eames, please!"

"Sorry, darling, its just…" the Forger shrugged. "Oh well."

* * *

The following day, Eames and Arthur arrived to see Ariadne leaving, holding a pile of books.

"You…going somewhere, Ari?" Eames asked, curious.

"Yes," Ariadne said, pouting. "I'm going to the college library to get some research done." As she left, she winked at Arthur. Arthur smiled back.

"What?"

"Get in there." Arthur ordered, giving Eames a slight push. Soon, they'd entered the separate office, decorated in prints of architecture and with a pencil pot on the desk. Arthur flicked a switch on the speakerphone on the desk. "Privacy,"he explained.

Eames was nodding."Very impressive, darling, very-" He was cut off by Arthur putting his hand over his mouth.

"Listen. I got us this office for morning…you do as I say! Strip!"

Eames pouted. "You're so bossy. I love it."

Arthur grinned, a wicked glint in his eye. He put his hands around Eames waist, and unbuckled his belt,before undoing his flies. Eames' trousers hit the floor, swiftly followed by his boxers.

"Bend over." Eames shivered slightly. He then felt a sharp smack on his behind. "Arthur!"

"You want more?"

"Oh, yes…"

"Bend over…that's perfect…" Arthur unbuckled his belt and stood behind Eames. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this, you dirty, filthy…"

"Oi! Stop stealing my lines!"

"You amazing, incredible, sex god…"

"Now you're talking. Keep going."

"You're so…amazing…I need to…I need to…"

Suddenly, there was a click, and the speakerphone coughed into life. Cobb's voice could be clearly heard: "COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Arthur yelped, and groaned as he released. Eames gasped. "Bloody hell!"

"Oh, God, I'm sorry…"

"For taking orders from Cobb? I agree!" Eames tutted with annoyance as both men tried to straighten their clothing.

The door flew open. Cobb took one look, shook his head, and walked out. Arthur blushed. Eames stood up.

"Well, well. We've traumatised him for life. Hopefully he'll stop giving you orders now…"


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me - apologies for not updating this for nearly a month!**

"Right, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you holding it?"

"Yes."

"Ready to give it a good hard twist?"

"Yes."

"Right, go for it!"

Arthur turned the shower knob, and put his hand tentatively under the shower fall. "Its warm!"

"Excellent…get in there, now!"

Arthur did, and the Forger climbed in behind him. "Right, where's the shower gel? I want to wash your back."

The Point Man handed it to him. "You don't have to do this."

"Darling, its your birthday. If I can't wash my sub's back on his birthday, then tuck him into bed, when can I?"

"Point taken…no pun intended."

"There is something you can do for me, though."

"What?"

"Sing."

"I don't sing."

"What? I've heard you've got a really good voice!"

"No, Eames, I am not singing. Yes, I am disobeying you."

Eames squeezed the light green shower gel over Arthur's back, then rubbed it. "OK, spoilsport."

Arthur smirked. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The Forger began to massage his shoulders. "How does that feel?"

"Mmmmm…it feels great."

"Listen…Dom and Ariadne wanted to throw a party…"

"No, thanks."

"I thought so. So…how about I finish washing you, go and get takeaway, hand feed you and then shag you all night?"

"Eames. Its perfect."

Eames kissed him. "Thank you."

Arthur turned. "There is something you can do, now thought."

"Which is?"

Arthur whispered in his ear.

"You kinky little-"

"Its my birthday! Do it now!"

Eames blinked, then grinned. "Of course. Assume the position!"

Arthur leaned up against the wall. "I'm ready."

"Excellent." Eames scrabbled about, then found it. "OK, I've got the loofah. Now, which foot do you want scrubbed first?"


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm amazed you can fit it all in, darling!"

"Hmmmm?"

"Seriously, the amount you're getting in in one go!"

"Hmmmmm?"

""Its such a mouthful for you!"

"Hmmmm!"

"But I do love the shape of your mouth when you put your lips round the-"

"Eames, will you let me eat my banana split, please?"

"Are you answering me back?"

"When my ice cream's melting, yes!"

"Oh, you are so going to get spanked for that later!"

"Good, it'll help burn this off! Why did you order me such a huge one?"

"I thought size mattered?"

"This is just enormous!"

"Shame you won't say that later…"

"Eames, I'm eating my ice cream. Please."

"It'll help bulk you up, darling!"

"Am I too thin for you?"

"Well…am I too heavy?"

"No."

"No?"

"Well…I like it. Its like having a giant teddy bear to hug at night!"

"Right, that's it, tied up and spanked!"

"Even better!"

"Arthur. Behave."

"Ooh, look at it dribbling down the side of the dish, I'm going to have to lick it…"

"Please don't do that, Arthur – oh, God, you dirty little-"

"Mmmmmm…so good…"

"You'll be saying that later as well!"

"I won't be."

"What?" Eames turned to Arthur where the Point Man was sitting opposite him in the restaurant, spooning up the remains of his banana split. "What do you mean, you won't be saying its good later?"

"Because," Arthur said, licking the spoon, and smiling, "its not good. Its great." Eames looked at him. "You love me, I love you, I please you, you please me."

"Well," Eames said, leaning over, "the whole point of a dominant is to please your submissive…"

"Yes…" Arthur said, letting Eames put his hand on his knee. "And you know what would really please me?"

"Tell me!"

"You let me finish my ice cream!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the fact its been eight months since this was last updated!**

"OK, grab on!"

"On to what?"

"That!"

"OK!"

"Right, hold on tight, I'm going to pull this-"

"Can you be careful? Don't mangle my-"

"Excuse me, are you answering me back?"

"No."

"Good. Now, I'm going to tug a bit harder-"

"It feels-"

"What?"

"I, uh-"

"Are you still able to breathe?"

Arthur exhaled slowly. "Yes." The Forger gently pulled, then began to tie the corset strings. He blinked, noticing how small the Point Man's waist was. The black underbust corset, he thought, had been one of his most inspired purchases. He ran his hands down Arthur's waist, smiling. The Point Man began to relax, letting his hands go from the bathroom railing.

"OK," he said, leaning forward, practically purring in the Point Man's ear, "are you going to walk in this?"

Arthur turned, picking up the white dress shirt he was planning to wear over the top of it. His suit, Eames noticed, was still unwrinkled. He looked at him. "Are you going to walk in this?" he repeated.

Arthur nodded. "Yes." He took a few steps forward, his breathing catching slightly due to the pressure of the corset. Eames stood and watched, admiring the view.

"Arthur-" he hurried after the younger man, and placed his hands on his sides. "Arthur, can we forget about work this afternoon?"

The Point Man turned and faced him. "You want to unlace this from me?"

"Yes," Eames breathed.

Arthur's dark eyes glittered. "Then lets go to the Warehouse. Anticipation of being caught...is half the thrill."

Eames, his own eyes starting to shine, moved to the ties and tugged, slowly. "I agree."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


End file.
